


Unholy Alliance

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: bargain</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unholy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: bargain

"You said you'd leave him alone," Faye began, tugging at the ropes binding her to the chair and glaring at Vicious. "I gave you what you wanted."

Vicious looked from the briefcase full of money to Faye as she struggled against her bonds. He looked at his men and nodded sharply. They filed out, leaving them alone. Faye stilled and looked up warily. "Not entirely," Vicious said, coming to stand in front of Faye. "The money is only partial payment." He smiled and snapped a suspender. "I like the look of your mouth, Faye." He eyed her, his smile dangerous. "Do you kiss him with it? Have you fucked him with it?"

Faye shook her head. It wasn't for lack of trying, but Spike's heart was elsewhere.

He paused, surprised. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. "So why give me the money?"

"You said you'd leave him alone. You said you just wanted the money."

Vicious trailed a finger down the side of her cheek. "Oh, Faye. I don't care about his money. I only want what's his. I just didn't realize he was too stupid to realize you're his in all but deed. Don't worry, Faye. I won't break you. Much."

He opened his pants and stood before her expectantly. She cautiously opened her mouth, and he guided himself in. She looked up, eyes full of worry at what would happen next. Sex was one thing, but the breaking comment bothered her. Vicious was crazy, Vicious hated Spike, and Vicious had all the weapons.

He moved quickly, pulling out of her mouth before he could come. "Not yet," he rasped, gasping for air, his hand tangled in her dark hair. He shucked off his clothing and came back to her with a knife. Faye closed her eyes, but he cut the ropes from her wrists and ankles, and then cut her clothes from her body. She opened her eyes, looking at him with a dazed expression. He was kneeling in front of her, hands on her knees and opening them wide. "I'm going to have fun with you, Faye. I'm sure you won't mind that."

She grasped the seat of the chair with her hands as his mouth descended on her, not knowing if pulling at his hair would get her killed. Vicious had a talented tongue, delving deep inside of her and laving at her with frightening efficiency. She came twice before he lifted his mouth and pulled her to his desk. She bent over, resting her head on the damned briefcase. She gasped as he slammed his full length into her wet heat, hitting a spot she hadn't even known existed. She groaned as he thrust, hands tight on her hips. He let out an agonized groan as she came, tightening around him, and came soon after.

Looking at Faye sprawled across his desk, Vicious laughed. She turned and looked at him warily, not sure what he was laughing at. "What?" she asked, deciding to risk it.

"I rather enjoyed that. I think I'll keep you, so we can do this again." His grin was feral. "You're the thing I wanted to seal the deal."


End file.
